Lying about Pregnancy
by Naela ParkByun Fujoshi
Summary: Baekhyun yang terpaksa berpura-pura hamil agar tak dijodohkan/"Kau pergi ke bank sperma, suntikan sperma di rahimmu! Dan, tada! Kau akan hamil. Atau... Lakukan sex dengan seseorang! Kkk haha.."/"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! Kau tak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ku kandung?"/ChanBaek-GS-
1. Chapter 1

"Satu-satunya ideku adalah, mengaku hamil di depan eommamu!"

"Eo–eomma, a–aku hamil.."

"Menikahlah denganku! Pura-puralah menjadi ayah dari bayi yang ku kandung!"

** Lying about Pregnancy **

~*~**Naela**~*~

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik tuhan, dan cerita ini asli punya Lila!

**Warning** : It's GS /You don't like GS? Don't read this fic!/, NC, OOC, Typos, and bla.. bla.. bla..

**Length** : Chapter

**Rate** : M

~*~**Naela**~*~

**No Bash or Flame**

**No Plagiarism**

**And don't be a SILENT READER! /Please!/**

~*~**Naela**~*~

"Hweee.. Kyungsoo-ahh" yeoja bertubuh mungil yang berbalut mini dress setengah paha berwana pink pastel, rambut blonde panjang yang di biarkan tergerai, dengan poni panjang yang menutupi keningnya. Wajah sembab dengan mata bengkak, pipi basah, dan hidung yang mulai memerah. Ringisan kecil disela tangisannya saat dengan sengaja ia membenturkan keningnya ke atas menja di depannya.

"Oh, ayolah ByunBaek! Berhenti melakukan itu, dan berhenti menangis! Itu hanya perjodohan kecil!" yeoja berambut hitam panjang, kemeja putih dengan hot pants hitam membalut tubuh putihnya. Ia menatap jengah ke arah sahabatnya

"Hiks.. kau bilang perjodohan kecil? Ini menentukan masa depanku. Harusnya kau memberikanku solusi" Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah yeoja didepannya dengan matanya yang mulai sayu dan memerah. Ia kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke atasa meja di depannya dengan sedikit keras "Aaaww.. appo.." ia mengusap keningnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Menatap sengit ke arah yeoja di depannya yang malah tertawa lepas melihat penderitaaannya.

"Oh, ByunBaek berhenti bersikap konyol, haha..!" is, apa benar yeoja di depannya ini adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil? Atau yeoja ini hanya orang asing yang melakukan oprasi pelastik, dan menyamar sebagai Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Ok, itu berlebihan.

"Berhenti tertawa pabo! Keningku sakit.. harusnya kau beri aku sebuah ide atau solusi, agar aku bisa menggagalkan perjodohan ini"

"Satu-satunya ideku adalah, mengaku hamil di depan eommamu!" oh, yang benar saja..?

"MWO? Neo michyeosseo? Aku bahkan tidak sedang berbadan dua? Pacaran saja belum, apalagi melakukan hubungan intim. Aish.. michyeosseo" oh, tuhan, sahabatnya benar-benar telah berubah. Berubah menjadi orang terbodoh dan tergila. Dia berani bersumpah, tak akan menggunakan ide bodoh Kyungsoo untuk terbebas dari kutukan perjodohan ini. Ugh, membayangkannya saja membuatnnya merinding. Jika ia mengaku hamil, mungkin tubuhnya sudah di cincang habis oleh eommanya.

"Sudahlah jika tak ingin menuruti ideku, aku mau pulang dan bercinta dengan komik. Bye!"

"YA! MATA BULAT, KEMBALI KAU!"

~*~**Naela**~*~

Pulang kerumah, dan mendengarkan ocehan eommanya tentang perjodohannya itu adalah suatu yang tak di inginkan Baekhyun. Ugh, apa iya harus terbang ke China menemui kakaknya dan menyuruh kakaknya itu untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari serangan eomma. Oh, atau meminta bantuan kakak iparnya yang tampan untuk memberinya uang agar ia bisa pergi ke luar negri dan bersembunyi dari perjodohan konyol itu. Baiklah, itu benar-benar berlebihan. Dan mana mau kakak iparnya memberinya uang jika untuk pergi kabur keluar negri, yang ada iya malah kena ceramahnya.

"Aku pulang..!" dengan malas Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju kamarnya. Tak mengihraukan tatapan berbinar eommanya yang tengah lekat menatapnya.

"Eoh? Chagi, wajahmu sebab dan matamu bengkak. Kau habis menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada eomma!" oh, mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk meminta membatalkan perjodohannya. Mungkin ia bisa mengaku kalau ia menangis karena tak ingin di jodohkan. Oh, tapi eommanya tak akan menghiraukan rengekannya yang satu itu. Eomma bersi keras untuk menjodohkannya. "Chagi, gwenchana?" ugh, seandainya ia mendapat ilham tentang cara terbebas dari perjodohan konyol yang terjadi padanya ini, ia berjanji akan mentraktir Kyungsoo makan sepuasnya.

"A–aku.." ayo, berpikir! Berpikir! 'Satu-satunya ideku adalah, mengaku hamil di depan eommamu!' oh, perkataan Kyungsoo terlintas begitu saja dalam otaknya. Oh, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan pernah menggunakan ide gila Kyungsoo.

"Chagi?"

"Eo–eomma, a–aku hamil.." ia benar-benar mengutuk bibir bejadnya yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. 'Oh, matilah aku!'. Ekspresi terkejut jelas terlihat di wajah eommanya.

"M–mwo?"

"Maafkan aku Eomma.." oh, entah karena ia pandai berakting atau karena apa. Air matanya turun begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan eommanya yang masih diam mematung. Ia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan rumahnya. Di otaknya hanya memerintah cari perlindungan! Cari perlindungan!

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan— "Hweee.." ia benar-benar mengutuk Kyungsoo yang memberinya ide gila itu. Dan ia lebih mengutuk dirinya karena lebih gila dari Kyungso, dengan menuruti ide glia yang jelas-jelas malah memperburuk keadaan. Ia tak akan mau pulang kerumah dan dihadiahi pukulan serta makian dari eommanya tercinta. Bisa-bisa tubuhnya tak berbentuk dan tak sexy lagi jika eomma memukulinya, penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan. Ia harus minta pertanggug jawaban Kyungsoo atas ide gilannya ini!

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan taman, berjalan lurus menyebrang jalan, tampa memperhatikan lampu yang sudah berubah hijau, dan—

"Uwaa.."

BRUK

Tubuhnya terpental lumayan jauh, kepalanya sedikit berdarah karena terbentur cup depan mobil dengan keras, siku serta lututnya berdarah "Akh, appo.." tubuhnya terbaring dengan lemah di atas aspal

"Agassi, gwenchaneyo?" tubuh tinggi namja yang ia yakini sebagai pelaku penabrakan itu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan memaki-maki namja yang telah menabrakanya itu, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar bangun. "Aku akan membwamu ke rumah sakit" tubuhnya yang telah berada dalam gendongan namja yang telah menabraknya, mencoba untuk berontak turun dari gendongan itu, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lemah "Diamlah agassi, aku akan bertanggung jawab" bertanggung jawab? Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah ide. 'Ah, benar. Jika aku bisa meyakinkan namja ini untuk menolongku, mungkin masalahku akan selesai. Ide yang bagus Byun Baekhyun, hahaha...'

~*~**Naela**~*~

"Tak ada luka serius, hanya luka-luka kecil" Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun telah berlalu keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan namja yang tadi menabraknya. Membuat suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

"Agassi, mianhae atas kelalaianku" Ayo, ByunBaek mulailah aksimu!

"Hiks.." suara isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuat namja yang berada di sebelahnya gelagapan.

"Agassi, gwenchanayo?" Baekhyun menatap namja di sebelahnya dengan matanya yang basah dengan air mata. Namja itu gelagapan, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang malah menangis semakin kencang. "A–agassi?"

"Tolong aku.. hiks.."

"A–apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Menikahlah denganku! Pura-puralah menjadi ayah dari bayi yang ku kandung!"

** TBC **

**Jika ingin di lanjut, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau pergi ke bank sperma, suntikan sperma di rahimmu! Dan, tada! Kau akan hamil. Atau... lakukan sex dengan seseorang! Kkk~ haha.."

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! Kau tak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ku kandung?"

** Lying about Pregnancy **

~*~**Naela**~*~

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik tuhan, dan cerita ini asli punya Lila!

**Warning** : It's GS /You don't like GS? Don't read this fic!/, NC, OOC, Typos, and bla.. bla.. bla..

**Length** : Chapter

**Rate** : M

~*~**Naela**~*~

**No Bash or Flame**

**No Plagiarism**

**And don't be a SILENT READER! /Please!/**

~*~**Naela**~*~

"Menikahlah denganku! Pura-puralah menjadi ayah dari bayi yang ku kandung!"

"M–mwo?" Baekhyun menatap namja di sebelahnya itu dengan penuh harap. 'Ugh, jika bukan karena si bodoh Kyungsoo dan ide gilanya, mana mau aku memohon seperti ini' isakan kecil terus meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"A–aku, tidak bisa. Mianhae.." ingin sekali Baekhyun mengamuk dan membentak namja di sebelahnya ini. Cih, sombong sekali sih. Apa susahnya tinggal bilang 'Ya' dan pura-pura menikah dengannya jika masalah sudah selesai, mereka tinggal bercerai, tamat. Ugh, jika bukan karena rencana yang sudah di susun rapih di otaknya, ia benar-benar akan nekat memukul namja di sampingnya ini sambil memakinya.

"Hiks.. kumohon, hidupku tergantung padamu hiks.." ah, ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada kemampuan beraktingnya yang bagus, dengan gampanya air mata meluncur dari kedua mata sipitnya. Sekarang ia baru bersyukur dengan matanya yang kesempitan itu.

"A–aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa agassi. Mianhae.." sabar Baekhyun, sabar! Dia pasti akan menuruti—membatu—mu. Semangat!

"Kumohon, hiks.. tolong aku..!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya geram 'Tenangkan dirimu Baek, jangan sampai tangan lentikmu itu menjambak rambut hitam namja di sebelahmu ini!'

"Ba–baiklah, akan ku pikirkan.." Mata Baekhyun berubah cerah, senyum manis tersungging di bibir tipis Baekhyun. 'Sudah aku bilang, dia pasti akan menuruti—membantu—ku' Bakhyun segera turun dari ranjang. Jika ia tak punya rasa malu dan punya harga diri tinggi, pasti dia sudah berlari memeluk namja di depannya ini atau berteriak-teriak kecil sabil jingkrak-jingkrak. Tapi sayang, ia masih punya rasa malu dan ego tinggi. Ia hanya memasang senyum manis, dan memandang namja di depannya dengan mata berbinar. "A–aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, dan mengikuti langkah namja di depannya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Cha–Chanyeol, Pa–Park Chanyeol"

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Langkahnya dibuat sepelan mungkin. Persis seperti seorang pencuri. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu rumahnya. "Huh.." Helaan nafas kecil, keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dari dalam tasnya. Matanya menatap sekeliling rumahnya. 'Huh, aman!'

CLEK

Baekhyun berjalan melewati ruang tengah yang sudah berubah gelap. Berjalan dengan mengendap-endap kedalam kamarnya. Sesekali langkahnya terhenti untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang melihatnya masuk kedalam rumah. Huh, akhirnya am—

"Byun Baekhyun" —man. Oh, no. Matilah aku! Baekhyun berani bersumpah, wajah eommanya jauh lebih menakutkan sekarang. Akh, apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang, pikirannya benar-benar buntu. "Sudah berapa bulan?" oh, apa yang harus ia jawab? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Itu terlalu lama

"Du–dua minggu.." oh, ia berdo'a supaya tuhan memberikan keajaiban padanya. Siapa tahu, eommanya tiba-tiba menjadi lupa ingatan. Oh, itu mustahil. Ugh, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengaku kalau sebenarnya ia tak hamil, dan terpaksa berbohong agar eommanya membatalkan perjodohan? Oh, itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Oh, atau kembali berpura-pura bahwa orang yang telah menghamilinya akan bertanggung jawab? Tapi, siapa yang akan pura-pura mengaku menjadi ayah dari bayi—pura-pura—yang dikandungnya? Si manusia tiang—Chanyeol? Ah, tapi itu belum pasti. Anak itu bahkan sempat menolak beberapa kali, jika ia tak memohon dan memaksa untuk menolongnhya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu salah? Hah? Kau ingin membuat malu keluarga kita? Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan orang lain? Eomma, appa? Dan kakakmu?" oh, ayolah! Kenapa masalahnya mejadi semakin rumit begini? Ia hanya ingin perjodohannya di batalkan, dan ia bisa menikah dengan pujaan hatinya kelak. Bukan malah menambah masalah seperti ini.. "Eomma tak pernah mengajarkanmu hal itu, dan eomma tak pernah mengajar atau menyuruhmu menjadi PELACUR BYUN BAEKHYUN!" What the? Pelacur? Oh, yang benar saja, berciuman saja belum pernah, apalagi melakukan hal yang lebih intim. Oh, itu menjijikan.

"Eomma, aku BUKAN PELACUR!"

"Jika kau bukan pelacur, kau tak akan melakukan hal tak senonoh, hingga kau hamil BYUN BAEKHYUN!" oh, karena mulut bejadnya yang seenaknya berbohong tentang dirinya yang hamil, ia jadi bulan-bulan mulut ibunya yang kejam ini. Oh, ayolah! Itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, saat dirimu dituduh sebagai pelacur. "Kau bukan binatang yang dengan bebasnya melakukan sex dengan siapapun... sudah berapa kali kau berhubungan?" What the fuck?! Oh, ia di setarakan dengan binatang? Dan, apa..? sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya? Tak pernah. Tak pernah sama sekali

"Sa–satu kali." Oh, berterimakasihlah ia pada mulut dan lidahnya yang pandai berbohong. Setidaknya dengan kemampuan berbohong ini, hidupnya sekarang berada diujung tanduk. Bisa saja setelah ini ia diusir dari rumah, dan dipecat sebagai anak bungsu keluarga Byun. Oh, itu menakutkan. Sangat.

"Eomma benar-benar marah, kecewa, dan.. membencimu!" jangan kata terakhir itu. Ia tak ingin mendengarnya. Oh, mungkin sekarang iya harus bersiap-siap menjadi gelandangan, karena mulut bejadnya yang dengan seenaknya berbohong. Atau setelah itu ia akan bunuh diri, dan arwahnya akan bergentayangan. Terutama pada sahabatnya Kyungsoo, ia berjanji akan menuntut gadis cantik itu atas tuduhan pemberian ide bodoh hingga membuatnya jatuh miskin dan mati. Ah, tidak itu terdengar aneh dan menakutkan untuk dilakukan. Dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa menuntut Kyungsoo jika ia sudah menjadi arwah? Oh, jangan difikirkan!

"Eo–eomma, maafkan aku.. hiks.."

"Hah.. untuk kali ini, jangan kecewakan eomma lagi! Jaga anakmu dengan baik!" oh, malaikat apa yang tengah merasuki tubuh eommanya? Apa ia tak salah dengarkan?

"Eomma tak marah padaku? Eomma tak mengusirku atau memecatku dari keluarga Byun?"

"Kau ingin eomma melakukan itu?"

"Ani, hiks.. mianhae eomma.. hiks.. gomaweo, saranghae!"

"Tapi.. kau harus membawa ayah dari bayimu kehadapan eomma, arasseo?!"

"Mm.. ne!"

~*~**Naela**~*~

Baekhyun terlihat segar pagi ini. Yah, setidaknya masalahnya sudah sedikit berkurang, terutama dengan masalah perjodohan, eomma telah membatalkannya kemarin. YEAY! Oh, masih untung appanya masih berada di luar negri, jadi ia tak tahu tentang insiden pengakuan hamil—pura-pura—Baekhyun. Dan eommanya sudah berjanji tak akan memberitahu appanya soal hal ini. Ah, ia masih tak tahu malaikat apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki eommanya itu, yang jelas sekarang eommanya terlihat lebih baik. Dan waw, bahkan ia memasak banyak makanan kesukaannya. "Eomma, kenapa memasak sebanyak ini? Apa eonnie akan pulang hari ini?"

"Ani, ini semua untukmu chagi.." oh, my! Mimpi apa ia semalam, dapat mendapat jamuan makan sebanyak ini. Wah, sepertinya iya akan benar-benar kenyang makan pagi ini. "Ini.. minumlah!"

"Susu? Untuk apa?"

"Ini susu untuk ibu hamil, minumlah! Ini baik untukmu, dan bayimu!" Oh, my! Apa ia harus meminum susu ini? Ia bahkan tak sedang hamil. Apa tak apa jika ia meminumnya? Susu ini tak akan memicu hamil sungguhankan?

Dengan ragu Baekhyun meraih gelas susu yang disodorkan eommanya. Yah, rasanya enak. Sama seperti rasa susu strauwberry yang sering ia minum di kantin kampus. "Cha, kau boleh makan sekarang, chagi!"

"Ne.."

.

Huh, rasanya Baekhyun sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu sahabatnya, dan menjitak habis-habisan kepala gadis cantik itu. Atau bahkan ia akan mengeluarkan otak Kyungsoo yang telah berfikir untuk memberinya ide aneh yang membuatnya hampir mati jantungan kemarin.

"Hai Kyunsoo.."

"Hai ByunBaek! Wae? Kau terlihat bahagia hari ini, kenapa? Perjodohanmu dipercepat?"

TUK

"Aww.. ByunBaek, ini benar-benar sakit, kau tahu!?" Baekhyun hanya menatap sengit sahabatnya yang tengah meringis memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan geratis dari tangan lentiknya.

"Itu hukuman atas ucapanmu barusan, dan—

TUK TUK

—Itu untuk ide bodohmu yang membuatku mati jantungan kemarin" Baekhyun kemabali menjitak kepala Kyungsoo secara membabi buta. Membuat Kyungsoo terus meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"YA! BYUNBAEK! Hentikan! Apa maksudmu dengan ide bodoh yang membuatmu hampir jantungan, hah? Atau.. Kau mengaku hamil di depan eommamu?" Baekhyun kembali menjitak kepala Kyungsoo

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Kita tak sendiri disini!" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk bodoh dengan masih memandang Baekhyun lekat. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan, menatap balik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Wae?"

"Kau berhutang padaku!"

"Eh? Bukankah aku telah membayar lunas kemarin"

"Is, bukan itu. Maksudku kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, bodoh!" Kyungsoo menjitak balik kepala Baekhyun dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aww.. babo, sakit! Arra, aku akan menjelaskannya" Baekhyun menceritak semua yang dialaminya kemarin, termasuk tentang si manusia tiang—Chanyeol, dan tentang sikap eommanya yang berubah baik padanya.

"Hwa, daebak! Aku akan mendapat keponakan." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum polos dengan apa yang di ucapkannya, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar geram dan hendak kembali menjitak Kyungsoo, sebelum Kyungsoo memegang tangannya "Berhenti menjitakku!" Baekhyun hanya menatap jengah kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika si manusia tiang itu tak mau membantuku. Kau punya ide?"

"Kau pergi ke bank sperma, suntikan sperma di rahimmu! Dan, tada! Kau akan hamil. Atau... lakukan sex dengan seseorang! Kkk~ haha.." kesabaran Baekhyun benar-benar sudah habis. Ia kembali menjitak kepala Kyungsoo secara membabi buta. Tak adakah ide normal yang keluar dari kepala sahabatnya ini?

"Neo michyeosseo? Tak bisakah kau memberi ide yang lebih bermutu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak. Ah, apa kau tak punya ide lain untuk meyakinkan si manusia tiang itu untuk membantumu?" ah, Kyungsoo benar. Ia harus menyakinkan si manusia tiang—Chanyeol untuk membantunya. Dan lagi, eomma menyuruhnya untuk membawa ayah dari bayi—pura-pura—yang dikandungnya.

"Ah, aku punya ide. Kyungsoo-ah, ayo antar aku ke fakultas kesehatan!"

.

"Kau yakin si manusia tiang itu kuliah disini?"

"Em, dia yang mengatakannya sendiri"

"Bagaimana jika dia bohong? Bisa saja dia membohongimu 'kan?"

"Ani, lagipula aku—ah, itu dia" Baekhyun berseru senang saat matanya menatap siluet tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ayo, kita temui dia!" Baekhyun berlari mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan beberapa temannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ne" Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, dan mata bulatnya kembali membulat saat menatap Baekhyun di depannya

"Anyeong!" Chanyeol hanya terus diam menatap baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak membalas sapaan Baekhyun, dan tidak pula menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya. Ia terlalu kaget melihat keberadaan Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari dekat teman-temannya.

"Aku? Aku juga kuliah disini, hanya berbeda fakultas saja. Oh, bagaimana dengan ucapanku saat itu, maukah kau memabantuku?"

"Ani, aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau. Jadi jangan menggangguku lagi, arasseo!?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Ani, aku tak mau. Kau harus membantuku!"

"Tak bisa. Dan jangan menggangguku lagi!" Chanyeol berlalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah berpikir keras agar Chanyeol mau membantunya. Ah, sebuah ide melintas di dalam otaknya. Seringaian tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! Kau tak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ku kandung?"

** TBC **

Lila ngucapin banyak terima ksih buat yang udah mau review, fav, follow, dan nyempetin baca fic ini*walau kesel juga sama para siders yang belum tobat -_- *

Sebenernya Lila Cuma iseng publish fic ini, Cuma buat pelampiasan rasa bosan waktu nunggu pengumuman penerimaan masuk SMA, dan YEAY! Lila masuk sekolah impian Lila ~(^.^)~ sekalilagi makasih atas dukungannya ya! ^^

**Jika ingin di lanjut, Review! ^^**


End file.
